Kiss Of Luck Or Death?
by Violet Abilene
Summary: Haruhi gets a note on Valentine's Day to meet a stranger. She meets a new boy who makes a strange deceleration. One-shot.


The cool February air nipped gently at Haruhi's nose as she sat under a tall spruce tree near the front of Ouran high school. She'd been instructed via an anonymous note found on her desk that morning to meet someone under the tallest tree near the front of the school as soon as school was over. Haruhi watched as her fellow students filed out of the school, the girls hyper on Valentine's Day candy and their own expendable energy. The way they all seemed to have made an orderly yet disorderly line reminded Haruhi of ants.

'If ants were well dressed, pretty and rich' Haruhi thought to herself as she looked at the clock on the top of the tallest building at Ouran. It read 5:48.

'Eight minutes late,' Haruhi couldn't help but scold in her head.

"Fujioka?" a voice behind Haruhi asked.

Haruhi turned her head to see a boy standing behind her. He had short, slightly messy brown hair that reminded Haruhi of Tamaki's due to it's style and dark brown eyes. He was tall, maybe 6", and was wearing the Ouran uniform. Harhui had never seen him before, not even in passing.

"You're wondering about me, aren't you? Thinking 'who is this guy?' and 'what does he want from me?'. You're also probably wondering how I know who you are and what your homeroom is, since that's the class you got the note from this morning," the boy said, barely pausing to take a breath.

Haruhi's eyes widened. The boy chuckled at Haruhi's mystified expression and sat down next to her.

"Just in case you didn't already figure it out, I am the anonymous person who sent the note to you. My name is Koji Akamatsu. Today was my first day at Ouran", Koji explained.

"If it's your first day then how'd you know my homeroom?" Haruhi asked.

Koji grinned. "My family and the Ootori family have been working together for as long as I can remember. Kyoya is always so eager to please his father, so of course he acquiesced when I asked for your schedule The youngest Ootori helping the youngest Akamatsu. Think how well his father will take that news," Koji said, plucking out a blade of grass and lacing it around his fingers.

The way Koji talked about Kyoya, suggesting that he was a blind follower of his father and his whims, angered Haruhi. "OK, so what exactly do you want from me, Akamatsu?" Haruhi asked sharply. Koji looked at Haruhi and dropped the blade of grass, seemingly surprised by her sudden venom.

"Now, now, Fujioka. That's not the why someone who was found worthy should talk," Koji said, his tone teasing. Haruhi's anger was replaced with confusion.

"Found worthy? Of what?"

"Why, worthy to be my adversary, of course!" Koji said, his voice taking on a "well, duh!" tone that reminded Haruhi of the twins.

"Adversary?" Haruhi asked incredulously. Koji nodded.

"That's the only reason why I decided to stop being home schooled and transfer here. I'd heard about this 'once in a blue moon' scholorship student and decided to find out more about them. After a bit of snooping around, I finally found your grades, Fujioka. You're just as smart as everyone says you are. Seeing this, I decided to come here. In short, Fujioka, I came here to challenge you", Koji explained.

"Challenge me to be your adversary?" Haruhi asked. Koji looked up at the sky thoughtfully as he replied.

"Well, maybe adversary is the wrong word. I think competitors would be better suited now. From this day forth, we're going to be competing in everything: school, sports, things like that. If we find ourselves in the same class, we'll compete for highest grade. If we're on seperate teams in sports, we'll be out for blood. I'm anxious to see who the winner will be come graduation".

Suddenly, Koji leaned over and pressed his lips to Haruhi's. Haruhi sat there, frozen. Her mind was telling her to push him away and yell at him while her heart said that is quite liked the fact that he tasted like coffee and vanilla and that they should keep kissing. Koji pulled away and abruptly stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Well, Fujioka, I've said all I've needed to say. I bid you goodbye. Maybe I'll see you in a class on Monday. Who knows?" Koji said politely. He turned and began making his way toward the school's sidewalk, leaving a still stunned Haruhi in his wake.

"H-hey! What was that for?" Haruhi called to Koji.

"Miss Fujioka, have you ever heard of a good luck kiss? I will admit, though, I never thought my first kiss would be to my competition. I guess that makes it a bit personal, now, huh? Use your fury over my sneak attack kiss and put it toward beating me!" Koji called, not bothering to turn around as he walked out of Haruhi's line of sight. Haruhi's mind spun.

'First kiss? He wanted his first kiss to be his so called enemy? Great, not only do I have the host club to worry about but I also have to deal with this Akamatsu guy. Maybe he won't be in any of my classes' Haruhi thought, tacking on the last thought in an attempt to be hopeful. Haruhi started to get up from under the tree when she was suddenly jolted with realization.

'He called me "Miss" Fujioka back there. How does he know? Granted, this Koji guys seems pretty smart but there are people who are probably smarter then him at Ouran who don't have a clue!'

Suddenly, Haruhi thought that that coffee and vanilla kiss of luck was more then a kiss of death.

**AN: Edit, 1.1.13. Hey, guys! Happy new year! So, I looked over this story again and decided to just change format of it. It was so bunched together, I thought it needed a change! OK, that is all.**


End file.
